iTutor
by mydearfulpleasures
Summary: Freddie is asked to tutor Sam Puckett when she's failing her history class. Never in his dreams did he think he'd be in in such a situation with the blonde-headed demon. R&R – Lemon.


When Freddie was asked to tutor Sam Puckett by their history teacher, he didn't know how to nicely tell him he wasn't able to. But then he offered him extra credit, and the boy couldn't resist himself. It was junior year and all the extra credit he could get was good enough for him. He didn't know the girl well enough but he'd seen her walk down the halls, scaring all his friends away each time she took a step towards their direction. She once stuffed him into a locker when he refused to give her lunch money freshmen year, but after that she really didn't bother him. She'd glare at him in the halls, which was about it.

Even though she never hurt him as bad as others, he would admit that the blonde-headed demon scared him. More than he anticipated. She was capable of anything – he once heard she was able to knock out a truck driver with only a carton of milk. And if that didn't scare anyone, he didn't know what did. And thinking about all the horrible things she's capable of only made him regret on accepting to tutor her for extra credit. But he could take her, not that he was planning of fighting her, he would never hit a girl, but he was tough. If she tried anything he could stop her. He had started working out the summer before school started that year and he looked pretty decent.

He was going towards her front door when it opened wide and he saw a very thin, older women looking down at him. She frowned his direction, looking down at him with her hand against her hip stopping in front of him. "Can I help you, young man?" She asked as she started searching inside her purse as he stood awkwardly in front of her. "Um, I, eh…I'm here to…tutor Samantha Puckett?"

"Is that a question or a statement, boy?" She laughed and slapped his back, "Don't be scared. She don't bite," she said and looked him down and up, "well, in your case she might." He blushed immensely and she couldn't help but ruffle his head. "She's actually asleep, wake her up will ya'? She's been in that bed all day." With no more words she hopped into her car and drove out as fast as she could, leaving him with an open invite to her home. He took his phone out and looked at the time: it was past two in the afternoon on a Saturday and she was still in bed.

Shaking his head he walked right in, gently closing the door behind him. She had a decent home, nothing unusual. A little messy, but maybe his own home was a little too clean. There was a flight of stairs and taking a chance he went up them to see if he could find the girl's room. It didn't take much when seeing her door was the only one to have written scribbles and some newspaper images _glued_ on the door. He gave it a couple of knocks to receive no answer. Creaking the door open he could see her body sprawled on the bed, her bed sheets tangled underneath and over her. He didn't know if to wake her, he didn't want to face the beast that she could become.

Looking at her he felt uneasy. He was inside the most popular bully's bedroom and she was asleep. Then again he hadn't gone all the way to her house to not tutor her. She needed to improve her grade in order to receive credit himself. Taking a deep breath he placed his backpack on the floor and walked towards her, slightly tapping her and then shaking her. "S-Sam-Whoa!" Before he knew it he was pinned to the floor with his wrist over his head and blue eyes looking into his. Her blonde stands of curls draped over her head and curtained his as he felt her hips sit heavy against his. "It-it's just me, Sam! F-Freddie Benson, your tutor!"

She gave him a glare for another second before releasing his wrist and sitting up, still over his hips. "What are you doing in my room?" She asked nonchalantly as he looked up at her. Her legs bend as if she were trying to get comfortable and it was then when he noticed she was in her underwear. His eyes widen as his ears began to turn red. "I-I, eh, y-your mom let me in, and-and…" He was completely embarrassed for some reason and to this she took notice and decided to play around with it. She always had geeks and nerds underneath her hands, but never in such position. So she pressed herself harder against him and bend slightly down towards him, her palm spreading on his chest, "And what?" She asked in an almost whisper, he felt chills going down his spine.

"C-can you get off of me?" He tried to ask as calmly as he could. She swayed her hips slowly against him, and in no time she felt a bulge press back against her. "It seems that your friend tagged along to the party." She smirked. To that he quickly stood up and in surprise she fell on her back, looking up at him. It was an automatic reaction for him to go help her and it was then when she pulled him back down and got on top of him again. "Why are you here again?"

"Tutoring." He answered in a shaky voice.

She nodded remembering. "Can I show you something?" She asked and he was unsure of what to answer. Why was Samantha Puckett on top of him? Why wasn't she letting him go? They're supposed to be tutoring. "O-ok." He gulped down in regret.

Her hands reached down to get the hem of her t-shirt and slowly start to remove it. He laid still looking up at her able to see her breast cupped perfectly inside the lace bra once her shirt was completely off. "I'm a C," was all she said. She then sighed and stood up walking towards her bed. She let herself fall on it and crisscrossed her legs looking over at the boy who stayed put. "Are you alright?"

"Are you trying to _rape_ me?" He asked sitting himself up to face her. She chuckled at first believing it was a joke, and when he didn't say anything else she laughed harder, "You're serious?"

"Everything you're doing is called sexual assault."

"True. _But_ you're still here."

"Excuse me?"

She pulled her knees up to her chin and embraced them resting her cheek on it. "I'm off of you, like you asked. You could've ran off and told someone, your mom, I don't know. But you stayed telling me this, almost like a threat."

"I'm just stating facts."

"With no reason to if you're not going to do anything about it."

He opened his mouth to reply but when realizing that what she's said is true, he closed it. It's not like he could tell anyone that would believe him either way. She was Sam Puckett; everyone respected her, even teachers were scared of her. Who would believe that she stripped down and tried to seduce him? Did she do this to all her tutors? Or was it just him? Did she want something with him?

"Hello, Earth to dork!" She screamed at him. He looked at her and she smiled small. "So we're going to study or what?" She asked pulling her legs down and leaning back on her arms to hold her up.

"Don't you want to put clothes on…first?" He asked, not being able to resist his eyes from falling down to her breast. He had never seen an actual girl in her underwear. "Do you want me to?" She asked crossing one leg over the other. He felt a knot inside his throat and blushed immensely looking away. Why was she doing this?

She then stood once again and walked to him kneeling down. "Or," she started her hand reaching his knee and slowly trailing up his thigh, "we could something a little more fun."

"M-more fun?" Was he actually getting seduced? Was this real? _THE_ Sam Puckett was touching him. She nodded and he could feel his lips going dry. "L-like w-what?"

"Oh, I don't know," she smiled as her hands pressed over his crotch. He felt his heart race, his oxygen getting limited by just feeling her hand over his area. He didn't say anything and she just looked up at him, "You don't mind, do you?" She asked. He took a deep breath and then shook his head. Her hands unbuttoned his jeans and zipped them down reaching for the corners and pulling them down.

He let out a breath of relieve once they were down, no longer feeling it tight. She could his member throbbing and she wanted it. "Tighty whiteys?" She giggled. He blushed and looked away. Still her hand reached to pull them down and reveal his cock stiff and hard. She grasped it with her hands and he gasped looking at her. She grinned up at him and he shivered when her lips pressed against it.

Her fingers held onto it and pulled it to the side, her tongue slowly sliding down and up his shaft as he moaned quietly. When she reached the top she kissed it and then slid it in her mouth, trying to get acquainted with it. She tried to explore every inch of it, going in deeper as her tongue swirled around. She ran her tongue over the shaft feeling how soft it felt inside her mouth. He groaned and she followed, her tongue feeling each vein popped out against it, each small bulge that came along the way. She pulled away and her saliva dripped down.

When she looked up at him he was breathing hard and she took that as a good sign. She went back down to lick his testicles. She slid her tongue slow and smoothly at first looking up at him seeing his head faced up. She placed his testicle inside her mouth and sucked it, still looking up and trying to see his reaction. He was biting his lower lip, trying to hold back his moans. Her tongue whirled over it, moaning against it.

She then starting going up his member, sliding her tongue up his shaft slowly working her way to his head. When she looked back up he was looking down at her. Her blue eyes were wide and he could notice the small pecks of green splashed on them. And since their first encounter that day she was the one blushing. The tip of her tongue circled around his ridge, holding it still with one hand. She made her way towards his frenulum, noting that it was a sensitive area when he slightly jumped and groaned to himself. Taking it to her advantage she ran her tongue gently along it, hearing him whimper, being music to her ear. She went a little harder and kissed it.

She took his head back into her mouth and sucked it, feeling the smooth, hard surface against her lips. She gave it another kiss and teased it gently with her teeth, nibbling around it. She then pushed down and tried to get the most of what she could into her mouth.

Pulling away in a fast motion he looked at her, wondering if she was finished. He'd never gotten a blowjob before, but he knew what they were about. She reached for his hands and pulled him up, standing up with her. She quickly kneeled down once again and continued where she had left off. She held his shaft and sucked it as fast as she could inside her mouth. His hands reached for her hair, pulling her blonde curls behind and holding them for them not to get in the way. He moaned and she went faster, stopping for a second to breathe. Her hand then continued, pumping for her mouth as she looked up at him to see his red face. "S-Sam," he breathed out, and she knew it was coming. What she was waiting for. "Wait for it," she ordered him and he held his breath.

Any moment now he was going to explode, and she could feel it against her hand. His breathing was quickening, his moans sounding rough and deep. He threw his head back and she could feel his balls getting hard as well. The head of his cock was swollen now it looked almost as though it was going to burst any second. She quicken her pace, staring at it, waiting for it. His explosion startled her for a second, but quickly opened her mouth to feel some of it fall on her lips. She looked up at him and licked it off, swallowing it.

Her hands reached for his cock and squeezed the base and slid them upward the shaft towards the head, trying to get every single drop of his cum. He was too sensitive, she noticed that he started to get hard again.

This time she sat back and looked up at him, "Was this sexual assault?" She joked. He couldn't help but laugh himself kneeling down to throw himself at her. She chuckled and embraced her arms around his neck.

* * *

Mr. Devlin made his way towards Freddie Benson when the bell rang and all the students were leaving. "Mr. Benson," he called out to him, "I want to talk to you about Samantha Puckett," he said in a monotone as he guided him to his desk. Freddie thought for a second, mentally slapping himself. Each time he would see that blonde inside her bedroom there would _never_ be any "formal" tutoring. It had been almost two weeks and she should have been improving. How was he going to explain to him why her grades haven't gone up?

"Mr. Devlin, I will work extra hard with her, please, just don't give up on her. She's…she's really trying."

His teacher smiled and nodded, "Well, this isn't bad new at all Freddie," he said.

"It's not?" Freddie felt a little confused.

"This girl has improved her grade by almost sixty percent, that's fantastic! Whatever you're doing, keep it up boy!" He gave him a few pats, "It's a good thing she chose you."

"Chose me? What do you mean?"

"When I told her she was going to fail my class, she asked me if she could get extra tutoring and try to get her grade up. She asked me to ask you."

"She asked for me?" He asked and suddenly couldn't stop smiling. _She asked for me._

He walked out of class and could see the blonde girl from afar, leaning against the lockers with her friend. When she noticed he was looking at her she threw a quick smirked his way and it hit him.

Sam Puckett never needed tutoring at all.

* * *

 _I got some great ideas, thanks guys! I used some of them here, and I hope you enjoyed my story!_

 _Please review and tell me what you thought._

 _If you have any fun ideas for me please PM or leave it on the review!_

 _Thanks, xoxo_

 _-mydearfulpleasures_


End file.
